


Numb

by Strawberriboba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberriboba/pseuds/Strawberriboba
Summary: (soulmate au)_______________There was too much resentment behind the bruises thaf painted (y/n)'s skin. She never thought that she would love again until she met Oikawa.((BEING RE-WRITTEN!!))
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ah that's beautiful, isn't it (Yn)?" your mother's voice called to you as you sat on her lap , looking at hues of purple, blue, and green laced around your wrists. "What's so beautiful about it?" You mumbled, "It just hurts."

"This is a sign that you have a soulmate, that's why it's beautiful." Her tired eyes met yours, "What's a soulmate?" You rubbed at your wrists. "Well, a soulmate is someone you are destined to be with. You're very lucky to have one, they seem to be quite rare these days." Your curiosity only grew from her words, "You'll understand when you're older dear."

"But moomm!" You whined, you wanted to know more, you were a curious kid after all, "Now, now," a soft laugh followed by a cough escaped her lips, "We can talk more later, for now let's get you bandaged up." She picked you up, her scent was so comforting, you missed her everyday.

From the age of 10 and forwards you would continue to get bruises and scratches. Constantly wrapping up your injuries led you to become an expert at healing.

You honestly just thought that your soulmate was extremely clumsy at first but the bruises were consistent in their placement. Wrists, legs and forearms, it lead you to believe that they played a sport, most likely volleyball.

While your mother was alive she would have to constantly remind you of their meaning but at the age of 13 she passed away from her illness. You began to resent the bruises, it was too painful. Your father was no better, he went onto drinking as a form of coping, it was like all the joy in your life had been stolen away from you in an instant.

You were reminded of agony, not love when looking at the injuries, eventually you began covering them--whether it was bandages or clothing, whatever it took to ignore the marks.

Your father eventually remarried near the end of your second year of highschool, because of this you moved and had to attend a new school. You were neglected, all of your fathers attention was on his new wife, you didn't mind it really. You were numb at that point.

You didn't think you would ever remember the feeling of love again.


	2. ch.1

Ch.1  
Beams of honey colored rays woke you from your peaceful sleep, sluggishly rolling out of bed you got into your uniform making sure to cover the fresh bruises on you legs with black leggings. You brushed your (hc) locks into a ponytail with small wisps of hair in front to frame your features.

Satisfied with your appearance you ate breakfast quickly and began your route to school admiring the sunny weather. As you were almost to the entrance a tall figure bumped into you, "Sorry (F/N)," You gazed up at him only shrugging lightly, "It's fine Hajime." The two of you began your friendship when you first attended school, he seemed to like your relaxed attitude and you didn't mind his presence. He was almost like a brother to you.

"Wanna walk to class together?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

"Ah, can we stop by the gym? I need to drop off my uniform." You gave him another complying nod and followed his footsteps. As the two were about to round the corner a cacophony of giggles pierced your ears, "Probably Shittykawa," Iwazumi groaned, "Just follow me and ignore them." You laughed lightly, "Are they his fangirls?" He hummed in response. Right as the two of you were about to enter the gymnasium you heard a voice whine from behind you. "Iwa-Chan!!"

A small huff came from Iwaizumi, "Iwa-Chan?" You teasingly poked his arm, "Please don't." You rolled your eyes and held your hands up to surrender as your smile faded. He turned around to find Oikawa striding up to the two of you, "What do you want Shittykawa?" The nickname made you smile again, 'So this is the guy Hajime whines about' you began sinking into your own thoughts remembering the tales Iwazumi had told about the burnette. You were taken out of your thoughts when you felt a pair of eyes on you, the eyes were paired with a bashful smirk.

He seemed to study you, taking in your (hc) hair that tied into a ponytail, (ec) eyes, and long lashes.

'Cute.' He noted.

You studied him as well, his chestnut eyes and matching hair, his oozing confidence, 'Seems cocky' you concluded and met his gaze, "I don't think we've met before babe, what's your name?" 'Cocky indeed', you didn't reply and simply tossed your head to the side in a bored manner.

'Not falling for me huh?'

"Playing hard to get?" The fangirls erupted at his sultry question causing you to cover your ears, 'I'll end up deaf because of these fangirls...'

Your lips curved into a frown, "I'll see you in class Hajime." You threw up a peace sign and began to walk away when a firm grasp held your wrist, it was one of the fangirls, "Hey! Don't be so mean to Oikawa, you should be honored that he even acknowledged you!" Your frown twisted deeper, 'Creepy, it's like a cult.' "Whatever." you swatted her hand away and glared. "Ladies, please calm yourselves." Oikawa spoke again and their attention was locked onto him, you took the chance to finally walk away.

You rubbed your wrists, the girl had left crescent divots with her nails, 'at least I'm not bruised.' You were reminded of your childhood for a moment. When you were younger you promised not to injure yourself for the sake of your soulmate. At this point you didn't even want to know who your soulmate was but you were a decent person and decided to keep the promise, you already had enough injuries from your soulmate as it was. You walked through the maze of hallways until you reached your classroom. As you sat down you felt a familiar tender pain behind your head, 'Damn idiot, he probably hit his head or some shit.' Iwaizumi reached class just a few minutes after.

"Sorry for Crappykawa back there," The new nickname only made you smile, "Make it up to me during lunch and maybe I'll forgive you Iwa-Chan." He tossed his head back, "Please don't call me that, it's already enough to deal with Oikawa."

"Fine, fine." You swatted your hands in his face, "Hajime or Iwaizumi only."

Just as you finished your sentence the bell rang to signal school had begun.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

Lunch finally rolled around, you unpacked the white bento box, picking at your rice with chopsticks. 'Where's that punk?' You questioned, eyeing around for Iwazumi. After a few minutes he finally arrived and sat next to you tossing a bag of chocolate treats into your hands.

"Aww thanks Hajime."

"No problem, I owe you for dealing with Oikawa's minions." You shrugged, "Meeting Oikawa in person after hearing all about him felt..." you thought for a moment trying to find the correct word, "surprising." A small laugh erupted next to you, a while after conversing you asked a question. "Do you enjoy volleyball?" 

"I think it's fun, the stinging of the ball feels so good."

"Masochist," You added flatly. His face erupted into a bright, cherry red, "I'm just teasing Hajime! Anyways, what's so fun about getting hurt?"

"I- I don't know, I think the adrenaline of the game never gives me time to actually process the pain until after."

You gazed at the puffy clouds that painted the sky in intricate patterns, "Lucky you, all I know is that it hurts like a bitch." He looked over at you curiously.

"You play volleyball? Why didn't you tell me?"

Your brows furrowed together, "Nope, I don't play. If I did I would have told you Hajime.”

"Then how do you know what the pain feels like?"

"Soulmate curse." You replied briefly and squeezed your eyes shut as Iwaizumi's impending glare drilled holes into your skull.

"That's not a curse, it's a blessing to know someone was made for you." A swelling struck your chest, he reminded you of your mother.

"I guess."

"I guess!?"

You flinched at his voice, "Well I wish at least I didn't have this particular soulmate binding, it hurts like hell sometimes and my soulmate must be awful at volleyball since I always have bruises."

"I guess that's reasonable but you really are lucky." A silence fuilled the air before he spoke again, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Yeah?"

He paused for a moment before continuing, as if he was hesitant, "Would you possibly...want to be the volleyball manager?"

"No." You replied immediately. 

"Come on why!"

"Oikawa is irritating, and I barely know anything about volleyball Hajime."

"Please! We really need a manager right now," You played with a loose strand of your hair as he continued, "I'll do you another favor if you become manager." Your curiosity rose at this statement.

"Anything?"

He nodded in response, you weighed the pros and cons quickly and came to your choice, "Fine, only because you're my friend Hajime." He wrinkled his nose slightly at your devious tone.

"Thanks again, just drop by tomorrow afternoon and I'll have you fill out a form. Lets head to class, the bells about to ring."

You nodded your head in agreement.

'I hope I didn't make the wrong choice.' Your prayed inwardly.


End file.
